Time To Go
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new MOTG Fan Fiction by Archie Lover
1. Part 1

TIME TO GO - PART 1

By: Archie Lover

"Come on Arch, are you ready?" Lexie asked as she pulled the black leaver on her suitcase and started to wheel it to the top of the stairs. 

"Coming Lexie just making sure we havn't left anything or it'll be a long drive home to get it" Archie giggled.  He took one last glance around what had been his bedroom for the last 6years then slowly closed the door.  He sighed as he walked down the hall he wasnt exactly sure if this was the right thing to do.  He smiled at Lexie then picked up a old suitcase that his father used to own.  "Are you alright Archie?" Lexie asked with a sudden change of expression.  "Yeah im ok it's just strange that we're leaving home and everyone at last".  Lexie walked over and hugged him, "It's hard Arch but with the baby and stuff it just seems right" Lexie stated pulling away from Archie and walking slowly back over to the suitcase.  "Your right Lex" Archie smiled giving a little nod of his head.  "You'd best take it easy since your 8months on the wee one might decide to come early" Archie added picking up his suitcase.  "Yeah yeah Archie, i'll be fine" Lexie smiled waving her hand about.  They both walked downstairs to meet Golly, Molly, Jess, Duncan, Euan and Paul.

"Goodbye dears, take care of yourselves and remember to drive carefully and phone when you arrive" Molly said making a fuss over them.  "Of course we will mother" Archie said hugging her.  Lexie was making her way around everyone saying goodbye...."Bye ma wee man, take care of yourself and I wish you and Jess the best of luck" Lexie said smiling as she got to Duncan.  "Thanks Lex, you take care of yourself and the baby..." Duncan paused.  Lexie could see tears forming in his eyes.  "OH Dunc don't, you'll start me off" Lexie giggled. 

"You've always been so good to me and helped me with stuff, im gunna miss you" Duncan said warmly.  "I'll miss you aswell, I'll miss everybody" Lexie spoke up making herself heard.  After Archie had said his goodbyes it was time to go.  Molly, Golly, Jess, Duncan, Euan and Paul stood at the door and watched them pile in to the car.  Archie walked back over to Paul.  "Take care of this place, you can do it mate, you can be the Laird of Glenbogle" Archie grinned.  "Thanks Archie cya" Paul said patting him on the back.  Archie walked back over to Lexie and placed his hand on her stomach.  "Ready?" he asked.  "As i'll ever be" Lexie answered back.  They both waved goodbye, Lexie felt tears roll slowly down her cheek and Archie could feel the sadness build up inside himself.  "Take care of mother for me" Archie shouted over at Golly.  Golly nodded then took Molly by the arm. 

Archie started the car and they were off.  Lexie turned to watch them all wave them goodbye and she gave a little wave back then she turned and waited until they left the small winding road that lead up to Glenbogle.  Archie looked left then right then hollered down down the road.  They were gone....

5 hours Later.....

They arrived at a lovely small bungalow in the outskirts of Annan around 4.15pm.  Archie backed up the car in to the driveway that was no where near as long as Glenbogle drive.  There was a lot of houses around them but it was nice and peaceful Lexie thought to herself.  The only thing she didn't like was there was no hills to wake up to and no loch just a road.  Archie stopped the car, they both looked at each other.  "Satisfied?" he asked Lexie.  "It's lovely Arch, not very scenic but its lovely" Lexie nodded turning to reach for the handle.  She walked over to the door and placed the key in the keyhole then turned.  Lexie pushed the door open then turned to Archie who was busy getting their things out of the car.  "Well whats it like Lex?" he shouted over.  "Give me time to get in" Lexie shouted back.  She walked in, the smell was horrible but she thought it would just be a new smell and it would go away and it was so much smaller.  Lexie knew it would take some time getting used to it.  She walked over to a brown unit in the hall and picked up a small white envelope.  She ripped it open and unfolded it.  It read :

Dear Mr and Mrs Macdonald

Im glad you made it to Annan safely.

I hope you both enjoy your new life here in Annan although

Im sure it's not as beautiful as your old home from what ive heard.

I will come and see how you are getting on through the week sometime.

See you soon

Mrs Mackenzie.

Lexie smiled.  "Archie" she shouted out to him.  "Mrs Mackenzie sent us a little note, she is going to come and see us sometime during the week".  Lexie popped her head round the door.  "ARCHIE, ARE YOU LISTENING?" she shouted again.  "Yeah Lex thats good" Archie said walking towards her with some suitcases.  "When will the van be here with the rest of our stuff?" Lexie asked.  "Not sure" Archie answered brushing by her.  He walked down the hall and stopped at the first door then walked it.  "JESUS".  Archie's voice echoed.  "What is it Archie" Lexie asked walking in to the sitting room.  Lexie stopped dead as she entered the room.  "My god Arch" She said with a shake in her voice.  "I mean who is she, how did she get in?" Lexie asked.  Archie didn't speak.  "Archie I have to phone someone we can't leave her here it's starting to smell already.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Part 2

TIME TO GO - PART 2

By: Archie Lover

Archie walked over to the seat and leant down next to the woman.  He took her hand then placed two fingers on her wrist to feel for a beat.  It was no use she was dead.  "She must have died not that long ago, she is still warm" Archie said getting up and crossing his arms.  "Arch, phone someone" Lexie said holding her nose.  Archie pulled his phone out from his jean pocket then dialed 999.  He wasn't sure what to say.  Lexie stood and watched as he talked to the emergency services, she couldn't bear to look at Mrs. Mackenzie.  A couple of moments later he put his phone back in his pocket…."They said someone will be here within the next half hour".  "Well its better than 2" lexie said referring to Glenbogle and trying to make him laugh.  Archie smiled at her.  "We can't stay here Lexie I think we should get our furniture in then head back up for a month or so" Archie said.  "But..." Lexie said.  "Lex I don't like want to sit in here right after a dead woman has been taken away its not a nice thought" He replied.  "Yeah I guess your right" Lexie said hugging him.  "Arch" Lexie said.  "Yeah" He asked.  "I think the baby is on its way" she said scrunching her face up with pain.  Archie panicked, he wasn't sure what to do.  "Right well ummm sit down honey and open your legs" Archie said waving his arms about in the direction of a chair.  Lexie slowly walked over and sat down.  "Arch the baby aint gunna wait no more I NEED to push" Lexie screamed.  "Well push then" Archie shouted.  "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Lexie screamed.  "Hold my hand Lex and squeeze….now push" Archie said holding her hand tight.  "ARRRCH" Lexie screamed squeezing his hand.  "OK Lex not that tight" Archie said pulling away from her grip.  Archie wasn't sure how to deliver a baby and Lexie screaming so much wasn't helping.  "Right Lex one more push I can see the head" Archie smiled with happiness.  "AAAHHH" Lexie screamed again.  Archie smiled with delight as he lifted a beautiful baby boy up in the air.  "Lex he's beautiful" Archie said.  Lexie smiled, and then let her head fall back on to the sofa.  Archie handed the baby to Lexie.  "What shall we call him?" Lexie asked.  "How about James Hector Macdonald" Archie laughed.  "Yeah I like that" Lexie said smiling.  "Welcome to Annan James Hector Macdonald" Lexie said. 

A moment later the doorbell went.  "That will be for Mrs. M." Archie said walking to get the door.  In came two paramedic's men bringing in a stretcher and Archie.  The men carefully lifted Mrs. M onto the stretcher and carried her out of the house.  "What will happen now?" Archie asked them.  "Well, we will get someone in to investigate how she died in the mean time I suggest you don't stay here" the paramedic said.  "Yeah that's fine, and I was wondering could you take a look at my wife's baby, I just delivered him as she went into labor" Archie said looking proud of himself.  He checked over little James, and when he confirmed that everything was fine he left.

"Well Lexie, pack your bags….we're off back home" Archie smiled.


	3. Part 3

TIME TO GO - PART 3 

By: Archie Lover

Archie, Lexie and James had travelled for another long 5 hours before they arrived at the drive down to Glenbogle.  "I never thought id be back here again for a long time" Lexie said looking ahead as Glenbogle appeared.  "Me neither Lex" Archie smiled as he drove slowly down the path.  As they got closer and closer Lexie was getting more and more excited she couldn't wait to see everybody again.  Archie backed up the car then stopped; Lexie jumped out and ran inside.

"MOLLY" she shouted as she got into the hall.  "Molly are you there? It's me Lexie" Lexie said again but nobody answered.  Lexie went out to the car again and helped Archie get their things out from the back.  "I don't think anyone's in" Lexie said pulling out Hectors old suitcase and placing it on the dusty stones.  "Check round the back, it's a nice day they might be out having lunch in the garden" Archie said nodding his head.  Lexie went to the back of the car and lifted James out of the seat then they walked inside and placed their suitcases at the bottom of the stairs then made there way out to the garden.  As Lexie got to the doors she peered through them and saw everybody sitting around a table eating lunch, Molly, Golly, Paul, Euan, Jess, Duncan and another somewhat familiar looking person.  "Arch whos that" Lexie asked pointing in the woman's direction.  "Not sure but we are about to find out" Archie said as they both approached everyone.  "Hello everyone, we're back" Lexie said with happiness.  Everyone turned around and Molly's face lit up.  "Darling your home" She said hugging Lexie then Archie.  "What are you doing back so soon?" Duncan asked Archie getting up and handing him a cup of tea.  "Well you wont believe this but when we got there we walked into the sitting room and there was Mrs Mackenzie sitting there dead" Archie explained.  "What you're kidding, that's the one who was supposed to be coming to see you yeah" Golly asked.  "Yeah it was a big shock and then of course Lexie had this little one" Archie smiled rubbing James's head.  "Ohhh Lex he's lovely" Jess screeched.  "Can I hold him, whets his name?" she said getting up and taking him from Lexie.  "He's called James Hector Macdonald" Lexie said.  Everyone smiled as James gurgled. 

"Well that's such a lovely name congratulations to you both" said a voice.  Lexie turned to face the woman who she'd seen through the glass.  "Stella?" Lexie said as she turned.  "What are _you_ doing here?" Lexie asked screwing her face up at Stella.  "Well since you two went away Duncan recommended me to Paul, so here I am happy to help with the estate again" Stella smiled smugly at Lexie.  "What and ruin some more lives while your at it?" Lexie stated.  "Oh Lexie dear sit down and have a rest, you must be tired" Molly said pointing Lexie in the direction of a chair.  She didn't want them to start arguing as soon as Lexie got home. 

"Well guys I'll go and make some more food for these two" Euan said as he headed indoors.  "You like him then?" Lexie asked Jess who was sitting with James on her knee.  "Lex he's lovely" Jess answered handing him to Molly.  "Maybe Jamie's room will be put of some use now" Lexie added smiling at Archie who had proudly decorated it.  Duncan and Golly looked at one another.  "Uhh well you see we put Stella in that room" Golly said.  "Oh I see, well I didn't mean straight away anyway, he'll have to be with us" Lexie said scowling at Stella.  "Well Lex are you ready for bed?" Archie asked taking her hand.  "Yeah sure goodnight everyone" Lexie smiled as she got up.  Molly kissed James on the head then handed him to Archie.  "Night sweetheart" she said.  "Night mother" Archie said walking away with Lexie hand in hand.  Lexie pushed open her bedroom door and walked in.  She looked around and smiled.  "Oh Arch its nice to be back" Lexie said.  "We've only been gone a day Lex" Archie grinned.  "Yeah but I love this place so much" Lexie said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her black knee high boots off.  Archie placed James down in his cot then put a cover over his little body.  "Night wee man" Archie said kissing him on the cheek.  He walked over to Lexie and kissed her on the lips.  "You've done me proud Lex" He said.  They both changed for bed, and then turned off the light.

3 HOURS LATER….

Lexie was wakened by the sudden screams of James.  She turned on the light and sat up.  "Arch, archie wake up" she said nudging at his arm.  Archie opened his eyes and focused to the light then Lexie got up and picked James up.  She cradled him in her arms and started to sing.  Archie watched as she walked around the room with him.  A couple of minutes later James was fast asleep again, then Lexie climed back into bed.  "It's your turn next time" she giggled as she reached for the light.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Part 4

TIME TO GO - PART 4

Next morning Lexie woke early and went over to get James up and bathed before everyone else got up.  "Morning wee man" she said as she carefully lifted him from his cot and cradled him in her arms.  Lexie got his little bath and changing mat and carried it through to the bathroom with him.  She placed the mat on the floor and put James on top of it then placed his little bath in the bigger one.  Lexie turned the taps and checked the temperature as it slowly trickled down the side of the tub.  When it was less than half full she knocked the taps off.  "Right James, ready for your bath" Lexie smiled as she took his night clothes off and placed him in the bath supporting his head.  She watched as he reacted to the water, using his hands to feel about, laughing and gurgling at every little splash of the water.  Lexie smiled and reached for a sponge.  She got it wet then carefully washed his tiny body; she then used her hand to wash his hair.  Lifting her cupped hand and pouring the water over his head.  "You're a natural" a voice came from behind her.  Lexie turned around.  Stella was standing smiling.  "Thanks" Lexie spoke quietly lifting James out of the bath and placing a towel around him.  "He's lovely Lexie, he's got Archie's eyes and your smile" Stella nodded and she came over and kneeled down next to Lexie.  "He's defiantly got his dad's looks haven't you" Lexie said smiling at James.  She dried him then put on his nappy then a blue bob the builder suit that Archie had bought during the pregnancy; certain it was going to be a boy.  Lexie finished with putting socks on his feet then little shoes.  "There you go" She said as she lifted him up.  "Stella could you hold him while I put these away?" Lexie asked pointing in the direction of the mat and bath.  "Yeh sure" Stella said taking James from Lexie.  Lexie put the bath and mat in to a cupboard in the corner of the room then let the water out of the bath.  Then she bent down and lifted up his clothes and nappy.  "Right that's it, I'll have him now" Lexie said.  Stella handed him back then they both went downstairs.

Downstairs....

Lexie put the clothes in the washing, then the nappy in the bin and placed James in his bouncing seat and sat down with a cup of tea.  "So hows everything with the estate.  Is it all up to scratch or do you want to get rid of some of the workers again?" Lexie said sarcastically.  "Listen Lexie I haven't came back to cause trouble, id like to be your friend if you'd just let me" Stella said.  Lexie could see that she was telling the truth.  "Ok" she smiled at her.  "Im sorry for what I did, and Im really happy that you and Archie are together" Stella said.  Lexie smiled.  "I am too".  "He's lovely" Stella said looking in James's direction.  "Thanks" Lexie said.  "How long are you here for?" Lexie asked.  "Im not sure however long Paul wants me for, but if he's anything like his brother he'll not want me very long" Stella laughed.  Lexie laughed too, Stella never really made her laugh the last time she was here. 

"Morning girls" said Paul entering the room.  "Having fun?" he asked.  "Yeh we are actually" Lexie said.  "Good, I have to go to the village soon, will you come with me Stella?" he asked as he opened the curtains.  "Yeh sure" Stella answered finishing her tea and getting up.  "I'll go and get ready" She said walking upstairs.  Paul smiled and left the room.  Lexie turned to look and James, she laughed.  He was sitting concentrating on something but she couldn't tell what.  His little hands waved about and his eyes widened.  Just then Archie walked in.  "Morning Lex" he said.  He kissed her then sat down.  "How long have you been up?" he asked.  "Since about 6" Lexie said.  "I wanted to get him up and wash him before everyone else started to get up" she finished.  Archie picked him and brung him over to the seat.  He sat down with James and looked at him.  "He looks just as gorgeous as you" He smiled and kissed her again. 

"I have to feed him now" Lexie said taking him from Archie.  "Oh right" Archie said getting up.  "I'll leave you to it then" he said leaving.  Lexie was left alone to breastfeed James in peace.....until Duncan appeared.  "LEX" he said running into the room.  He got so far then stopped.  He didn't know what to say, he didn't look her in the face.  Just turned around then left.  Lexie couldn't help but laugh.  After his feed she placed him down for a nap in his cot they had for him downstairs.  Lexie walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast with everyone.  "Hows James?" asked Molly.  "He's fine just having a nap just now" Lexie answered taking a bite of her toast.  "Good, I was thinking about taking him for a stroll today, is that alright" Molly asked.  "Yeh sure Molly" Lexie answered.  "Good I'll finish breakfast and do a bit of my garden until he wakes up" Molly smiled.  "Right well Im off now, I need to go and see some people in the village" Lexie said getting up.  "Take care of James" She said as she left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Part 5

TIME TO GO – PART 5  
  
Molly had started to trim the bushes in the garden when Stella appeared. "Hello Molly, I was just wondering would you like me to take James for a walk since your busy here." She asked. "Oh yes of course dear please yourself" Molly answered with a slight smile on her face. Molly was worried what Lexie would say about it, but she trusted Stella not to do anything that would upset either Archie or Lexie. "Thanks Molly, I just wanted to get the chance to be with him until Paul needed me again" Stella said smiling. "I'll see you later Molly" she said walking away. Back in the house James had just started to cry as Stella reached him. "Oh my little baby, don't cry" she whispered as she cradled him in her arms. "Me and you are going for a little walk" Stella said carefully placing James in his pram. She fixed the little umbrella onto his pram to shade him from the sun, then took the baby bag and put it in the bottom of the pram. "Right all ready now" Stella said pushing him towards the front door.  
  
IN THE TOWN….  
Lexie posted a couple of letters at the post office for some old friends, and then made her way to Duncan's Auntie's house. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Minutes later she was greeted by Liz. "Lexie dear, come in" she said with shock. "What are you doing back? I didn't expect you to be back so soon" she said holding her arms out... Lexie hugged her. "Well I didn't expect to be back so soon either" Lexie answered. "When we arrived, the woman who was meant to be getting us settled in was sitting dead in our sitting room" Lexie stated. "Oh my that's awful" Liz said. Lexie nodded. "Well sit down and ill make you a cuppa" Liz smiled walking towards the kitchen. Lexie sat down and looked around her. Liz's house was so neat, so tidy and Lexie loved going to visit her. She turned and looked at a picture of her and a young boy. One she'd never seen before. "Ah Lexie, I see your looking at my picture" Liz said. Lexie spun around. "Oh yes sorry" she cringed. "Oh no don't be. Do you know who that is?" Liz asked, Lexie now sure she was going to get one of Liz's history lessons. "Eh no" Lexie answered. "That is Duncan when he was 6" Liz smiled. "Isn't he lovely?" Liz asked looking at Lexie who was again looking at the photo. "Duncan? Oh he is lovely isn't he?" Lexie nodded. "But where did you find it?" She asked. "Well I was in my attic the other day and I came across it, would you like to come and see what else I found?" Liz asked. "Oh well I really have to be going Liz" said Lexie trying to get out of it. "No I insist Lexie it won't take a moment" Liz stated. "Did I tell you Liz, I had my baby" Lexie smiled. "Awww Lexie dear, that's brilliant. I thought you looked a little slimmer around the waist. Why didn't you say?" Liz asked. Lexie giggled as she had tried but Duncan's Auntie Liz is one of those people who are very hard to interrupt. "I just forgot" Lexie said then screwed her face up as she realised that what she had just said was stupid. "Never mind, I want all the details and of course I want to see him" Liz said making a fuss over Lexie again. "Well I started my contractions in Annan and Archie delivered a little baby boy that I've named James Hector Macdonald. He was 6lbs 4oz" Lexie said taking a sip of her tea. "That's lovely Lexie. You should have brought him with you" Liz said. "Well I didn't know I was going to come and see you or I would have" Lexie smiled. "I have to go now Liz and get back to him, but don't hesitate to call round sometime to see him" Lexie said getting up. "Oh no dear of course not. It's lovely to see you again" Liz said opening her front door. "You too, bye" Lexie waved leaving.   
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE….  
Lexie arrived back in time for tea. She walked in to the dining room and took her place. "Evening everyone" she said as she sat. "Evening" Archie replied. "How was James today Molly?" Lexie asked turning to Molly. "Ah dear, I was cutting my hedge in the garden when Stella came out and asked if she could take him a walk is that alright?" Molly asked. Lexie looked surprised. "Yes that's fine Molly but I just thought you would want to take him" Lexie added. "Well there's always tomorrow" Molly said. "Yes" Lexie replied smiling at Archie who was sitting rolling his eyes at his mother. Just then Stella and Euan entered. "Dinner is served everyone" Euan raised his voice as he placed the dinner down on the table. "Thanks Euan" Lexie said. "I heard you took James for a stroll today?" Lexie asked Stella. "Ah yes I hope you don't mind?" Stella asked. "No of course not how was he?" Lexie asked. "He was a little star" Stella smiled. "Good" said Archie. Everyone then tucked in to dinner.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Parts 6 and 7

**TIME TO GO – PART 6 AND 7**  
  
The next day Archie and Lexie were up bright and early eating breakfast when Duncan came through. "Morning guys" he smiled picking up a slice of toast. Archie and Lexie both looked up and smiled. "So are you two going to be here for the midsummer ball then?" Duncan asked. "Oh yeh Arch, I forgot about that. It'll be alright to stay for a week or so more yeh?" Lexie asked with excitement. "Well I don't know the house in Annan is ready for us to move back to now Lex" Archie replied. "But Arch…we can't miss this" Lexie murmured. Archie sipped his tea and chose to ignore his wife. He didn't want to be here for their first Macdonald gathering when they weren't supposed to be there in the first place. "Come on Arch…please". Archie turned to see Lexie's bright blue eyes had turned dull and sad. "Oh …okay then" he relented. "But then we have to go".  
Lexie smiled and hugged Archie. "Thanks Arch" she said. Archie nodded. Duncan who had sat down a while ago whilst they were discussing the ball was now well into reading the paper. He hadn't realised that Golly had came in.   
"Haven't you got some work to do son?" he asked. Duncan looked up. "Aye ill away and get it done. It's just …well Golly I wondered if um …." Duncan hesitated to get his words out. "What is it Duncan, I have things to be getting on with" Golly declared. "Well I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me for her birthday" Duncan finished looking satisfied that he had finally said it. Golly smiled. "Sure Duncan, she'll be very happy" Golly finished. Duncan nodded and smiled then ran off.   
  
LATER……  
  
"Stella are you going to be joining us at the midsummer ball this year?" Lexie asked as she walked into the estate office. Stella smiled. "Well Lexie yes I am. Paul already invited me" she said flicking through the books. "Paul?" Lexie lowered her voice. Stella looked up, she looked rather confused. "Didn't Paul tell you?"  
"Tell me what" Lexie asked. "Me and Paul are seeing each other now" Stella confirmed. Lexie was shocked. Paul and Stella? She thought. They just don't look like they'd go together. "That's great" Lexie finally murmured. Stella smiled. "Well if you don't mind I have the books to do. If I start them now I might just have them done before the ball" she giggled. "Sorry" Lexie replied leaving.   
She met Molly back in the house and grabbed her arm trailing her into the nearest room which just happened to be the toilet. "Lexie dear whatever's the matter?" Molly asked. "Did you know that Stella and Paul are an item" Lexie asked.   
"Well not exactly but I did notice there was something going on between them" Molly answered glancing at Lexie sitting on the toilet seat. "Is it a problem?"  
"Well no but I just thought that Paul would of said something to me" Lexie remarked.   
Molly grinned then left the room. Lexie got up and sighed. She thought that he could have at least confided in her since she always did the same to him. She stared out of the window and watched Archie rocking James from side to side. She opened the window. "Hey hunny" she yelled. Archie looked around but couldn't find anyone. Lexie laughed "Up here idiot". Archie turned around to find Lexie waving from the bathroom window.   
"Hey sweetheart, just thought id take James outside for a while" he yelled back. "That's fine" Lexie answered. "Come in soon cos dinner's nearly ready" she said. Archie turned back to face the water and Lexie shut the window.  
  
"Hiya Arch" Stella said as she approached him. She sat down and stroked James' head. "He's so cute. You and Lexie are very lucky" Stella smiled. "Thanks but I don't know how good im going to be at playing a dad" Archie answered placing James in his pram. "You'll be great. In fact I can't think of a better man to be a father" Stella reassured. Archie smiled and took Stella's hand. "Thank you" he said.   
  
Later dinner was served by Ewan. Duncan got up to announce the good news. "Can I have your attention everyone" he asked as he stood up. Everyone looked up and waited to hear what he had to say. He walked round to where Jess sat and got down on one knee. "Jessica" he said pulling out a ring. "Will you be my wife" he asked. Jess held her hands up at her mouth in shock. Lexie and Archie smiled and Molly waited patiently for Jess to give her answer. "Duncan….of course I will" Jess yelled getting up to hug him. "Congratulations dear" Molly smiled. Everyone congratulated them and rose their glasses for a toast. "To Duncan and Jess" everyone shouted.   
After dinner everyone went to bed. Duncan and Jess sat down in the kitchen. Jess couldn't keep her eyes off of Duncan. "So you're going to move in with me then?" He asked. "How can I resist" she smiled. Duncan kissed her. "Well then we'll sort that out tomorrow. Let's go to bed" he replied taking her hand and leading her down the hall. They were met by Archie. "Oh hi Archie" Duncan smirked. He was a little embarrassed at the fact he was trying to grope Jess. "Don't mind me" Archie said walking on.  
  
**PART 7**   
  
It's the day of the Midsummer ball and preparations are well under way. Molly is hanging up the balloons and other decorations to make the place have a feel for itself whilst Archie, Golly and Duncan were setting the tables and chairs out. Lexie Jess and Ewan got the job of making up the food. Jess wasn't very happy with this, as she wanted to be outside with Duncan. She had moved in less than a week ago and loved spending all her time with him. Golly insisted that she'd be better in the kitchen as she'd get more done. Meanwhile Paul and Stella were finishing things in the office before joining everybody else to help. They wanted a lot of the paperwork out of the way so that everybody could enjoy the big day. Now that he was the Laird it was very important for his to make an appearance at the Ball whether he had a lot more to be getting on with elsewhere. He did really feel as though he should have been helping but he really couldn't leave Stella to do it all besides he was going to help afterwards. Little James on the other hand was sleeping peacefully in his pram in the office. Lexie wanted Paul to look after him in a nice quiet place, and she wouldn't have to worry about him.   
"I can't wait till tomorrow, its going to be a good day" Lexie stated as she placed the raw sausages on a tray and placed them in the oven. "Aye should be great" Ewan replied. "Well if there is no repeat of what happened last time Stella was here" He added. Lexie laughed. She remembered telling him about this awful woman that came years ago and tried to ruin the ball. "Well im sure she'll be fine this time" Lexie said cutting up the carrots. "Right once im finished doing this, we'll nearly have finished doing the food" Jess smiled.   
Ewan looked down at his watch. "It's 10.10am. The ball starts at 5pm, we have plenty of time so we don't have to take this outside yet wait until 4ish" he said.  
"Yeh that good" Lexie replied. "Well you two girls go outside and help; I'll wait on the sausages, take them out then come outside too" Ewan added. Jess and Lexie made their way into the garden. "You ok there Molly" Jess asked. "Yeh fine dear im finished now" Molly said putting up the last balloon and stepping down from the ladder. "Well im going inside to read for a while, give me a shout if you need me" she said walking indoors.   
Everybody gathered in the centre of the dance floor and looked around. Archie smiled. "Perfect" he said. "Well done everyone, we can go and relax now before tonight" Lexie smiled taking Archie's arm. "We did such a good job didn't we" she said. Archie kissed her. "Let's go inside" He said.   
  
LATER…..  
Lexie was carefully putting her eye liner on in the bathroom while Archie was pulling on his kilt. "Best hurry up sweetheart" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well I have to look good for these things" Lexie giggled. Archie kissed her neck then walked out of the room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Part 8

**TIME TO GO – PART 8**  
  
Lexie had finally got ready and made her way outside in her black ball gown. Archie and her had gone out last week to look for something for her. She had totally fallen in love with it.  
As she made her way outside she caught Molly and Archie's eye. Molly ran over and held her arms out. "You look ….wonderful" She said. "Thanks Molly" Lexie said hugging her. "So do you".  
Archie held her waist. "You look amazing in that dress". Lexie kissed him. "And you look amazing in that kilt".  
He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Archie can I have you for this dance?" Stella asked. "I'm sorry Stella can I dance with Lex first?" Archie replied.  
"Im sorry, sure that's fine; I'll go and find your handsome brother".  
Archie and Lexie giggled. Archie pulled Lexie close and they danced as they did when he proposed to her.  
Stella met Paul as he was walking downstairs dressed neatly in his kilt. "Would you like to dance" She asked. Paul smiled and held his hand out. "Sure". They both joined Lexie, Archie, Molly and Golly on the dance floor.  
Meanwhile Jess and Duncan were sitting down by the loch. Duncan was in a slightly tipsy state of mind and Jess wanted him as far away from the drink as possible for the moment. He was holding a glass of water that Jess brought him from the kitchen. "Here eat this" Jess said handing him a sandwich. "Thanks you Jess, I reaaly...Love you" Duncan spluttered as he took the sandwich. Jess kissed him on the head.  
"Sit here for a while then come back up when you're feeling a bit more sober ok?" She asked him. Duncan nodded and smiled. Jess laughed and walked away.  
"Is he alright?" Stella asked as Jess approached her and Paul at the table. "He's just a little drunk" Jess replied. "He'll be alright" she added.  
"Silly Duncan. Are you going to join us for something to eat" Stella asked. "Yeh sure im pretty hungry" Jess said sitting down beside Paul.  
Archie and Lexie then found their way to the table and piled their plates up with food. "Im starving, all that dancing's made me hungry" Lexie giggled.  
"Well maybe you should have had breakfast" Archie added. "Well it was your fault I missed it" Lexie moaned back. "Ok Lex, quiet now" Archie replied slightly embarrassed by Lexie's comment.  
Lexie mouthed sorry to Archie then wondered off. "Where are you going?" Archie shouted to her. "Im going to find Molly, she's not with Golly" Lexie shouted back.  
All the other guests went about as they pleased. Some danced, some drinked, and some ate while others just sat and the younger ones teased one another. This year it was more of a success. Both Archie and Paul were happy with the way it was working.  
"Well I think its time for a speech" Paul added as he stood up. He hit the glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.  
"Well, I would just like to say thanks for everyone coming. It took a long time to prepare everything for today and im glad it's all worked out. Everybody here has made it a success and im very thankful for that. So everybody please enjoy the last two hours of the ball". Everybody clapped then carried on with the things they were doing.  
  
Lexie found Molly in the kitchen. "Molly are you alright?" she asked. Molly looked up. "Oh yes Lexie im fine, im actually just trying to remember where I put my tequila". Molly giggled and so did Lexie. "Tequila" Lexie added. "You like it?"  
"Well yes dear, when Irene was here she made me try it and I loved it, trouble is I hid it last night and I can't remember where".  
"Would it be where you usually hide things?" Lexie asked. Molly smiled…."Yes it probably is. I can't believe I forgot. Thanks Lexie".  
"You're welcome Molly" Lexie said. "You get back to Archie dear" Molly said nodding towards the door. Lexie followed her orders and left.  
Molly went upstairs to her room then quickly opened the door. "Now" she said to herself. She went over to her cupboard and opened the door. There were shoes, boxes and some clothes scattered about in the bottom, she lifted a pile and threw them on the bed. She came to a box at the bottom and lifted it out. She pulled the lid off and smiled to herself. "There you are" she said to the Tequila as she lifted it out. She put her things back in the cupboard then left the room. When she got outside she spotted Lexie and Lexie spotted her. She winked and held the bottle up for Lexie to see that she had found it.  
Lexie giggled.  
"What are you laughing at" Archie asked. "Oh nothing Arch" Lexie replied pouring Archie another glass of wine.  
  
An hour or so later the sun was starting to set and the visitors were starting to leave. Archie and Lexie seen some of them off and thanked them for coming. After everyone left Archie helped Lexie inside. "It was a good night" Lexie smiled kissing Archie. "Yeh it was" Archie replied. "This dress is starting to annoy me now" Lexie said pulling it up. "Well you can take it off soon" Archie said winking. Lexie hit him. "Sorry Lex" Archie laughed.  
"Night you two" Molly said as she and Golly met them on the stairs. "Night mother, Golly" Archie replied.  
They walked into their room and got changed for bed. "Night Arch" Lexie said. "Night" Archie replied. He kissed her on the cheek then turned the light off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
